Zoey's Story
by singer.sitting.in.the.rain
Summary: This story i started 2 yrs ago and its really good. this story i made as a random thought and it turned into a A in my english class.... so enjoy and please R&R!


**Zoey's Story**

"No" cried the young elf. She stood like stone as tears rolled down her red cheeks. At her feet, a crippled woman was dying but all the girl did was stare. She didn't move a single muscle. The girl suddenly gasped. At her feet was her mother dying. The elf's hands stopped glowing with a snap. She turned and ran out the tower and into the air over many dead battlefields.

A girl woke with a start from a blank dream. As she glanced at her crazy clock, she read its horrible time of 6:45. She had fifteen minutes to get dressed and drive to school besides grabbing breakfast. As she got up to head to the shower she yelled down a good morning to her family. She listened for her "Good Morning Zoey" from everyone, but there were only six answers. She knew Claire; her new older stepsister had slept in and was going to be late. Dick was Claire's father and Zoey's new stepfather. Her mother, Kelly had married over the summer and moved across town to a big new house. By the time Zoey got out of the shower she had only 10 minutes left to grab all of her stuff, a quick breakfast and drive herself to school. Zoey ran down the hall, shoving the yawning Claire back into her room and yelled a "Good morning Sleeping Beauty" to her. Jumping down the stairs she grabbed her younger stepbrother, Josef's toast as she bound out the door. Already waiting impatiently in the back seat was her three little sisters; the twins, Emma, Katie and Kat. As the '67 Chevelle started up with a purr, she accelerated out of the driveway and down the road. Letting her hair fly, Zoey thought back to her dream and it all hit her like a stone. It flashed fast like when you rewind a movie.

"Whoa Zoey, look out!" screamed Emma. Zoey felt like she had just fallen off her bed back into reality. She looked up and saw she was nearly in an accident. As Zoey looked around while she was driving she notice she was coming up to the high school. When Zoey started to park, her mind started to drift back to her dream. Suddenly she was brought back to reality by Claire screaming about her car. Zoey looked at the totaled car; then back in the rear view mirror to see Katie's purple hair and asked what happen. But all she heard was a whisper from her was "look at your hands".

"'Look at my hands, what does that mean?'" asked Zoey. As she glanced down at her hands and she gasped at her glowing red hands. Her thoughts raced, from her dream, to Claire's car, and to her hands glowing. She had heard of puberty in health class but they never talked about getting powers to destroy things. Zoey shook her head as she parked. As Zoey and her little sisters walked in their hair shined so bright in the halls everyone stared. They all started to snicker when Claire came in because she looked like a mess compared to Zoey. At her locker, her best friend and former neighbor, Michelle ran up to her.

"Hey Zoey, did you hear, Cloey Please is now going out with John Fiji. Then Laura Clen is starting to go out with George Klesh…" Michelle blabbed on and on with all the gossip she found out last night.

"Michelle, will you please shut up! Something happened last night related to Claire's car being totaled. "yelled Zoey. Zoey started to grab her stuff from her locker for her first class.

"So what happened, I mean I saw what happened to the car but, how does it relate to your dream?" answered Michelle with a quick remark.

"Well, I had this weird dream and when I woke up I couldn't remember it." Then Zoey started to explain what happen. When she was finished she waited to see what Michelle would say.

"Wow, that is super creepy, yet cool. Well I can see you in Chemistry with have to get to Latin and get a good seat. See you later," shouted Michelle as she ran down the hall. Zoey started to head down the hall to meet up with her other good friend James. When she approached, she laughed because she loved his outfit. Since he is super emo, he had these super tight jeans on with a pink t-shirt on.

"Hey Zoey, so I ran into Kat a few minutes ago. She told me everything that happened earlier," James said.

"Yeah but you don't know the half of it. So last night I had the freakiest dream. And some how it is related to the accident," answered Zoey.

When they looked around they were at the part where they each head down different hallways. So Zoey waved bye and headed into Calculus.

"Okay class, now settle down. Since it is a new quarter, we get to switch seats. Now let's start with the kids that have glasses" answered Mrs. Cambony." Okay Zoey you can go to table D with Josh Z." Mrs. Cambony said, in a monotone voice.

"Yes!!!" screamed Zoey. Everyone in the class turned in their seats and stared at Zoey and gave her the 'you are insane' look.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Cambony," Zoey apologized as she sat down. Zoey ran down the hall at the end of Calculus towards Chemistry where she could talk to Michelle and James.

"Hey Zoey," greeted Michelle and James at the same moment.

"So, have you had any problems today with the you know what?" asked Michelle.

"No, but guess who I now sit next to in Calculus?" asked Zoey excitedly.

"Who?" answered Michelle with excitement.

"Josh Z!" screamed Zoey.

"You are so lucky, and I mean not because he is the most popular guy in school or anything." Michelle trailed on.

"Let's head to class now, please" James nagged on in a bored tone.

Finally the bell rang at the end of the day. Michelle and James joined Zoey and her sisters at her car to head over to her house. When they drove up the driveway of Zoey's house, they jumped out before the insane Claire drove up and parked crookedly in the giant driveway. Zoey, Michelle, James and her sisters ran into the house before she tries to call her dad and blame someone for wrecking her car. So that night, Michelle and James stayed over, James of course stayed with Josef in his room.

Michelle screamed and Zoey flew up into the air. But instead of falling back on to her bed, she stayed in the air. As Katie ran in with Emma and James at her heels they all gasped. Zoey was flying over her bed with big silver wings. She was dressed in a black and red outfit but the one thing everyone saw was that all the colors matched the color of Zoey's once red hair. The red was when she was little girl before her father past way when she was five. Then at the age of eleven she changed her hair to silver to show the tears that she cried when she fully saw how sad it was to have no father. Then at seventeen, she changed her hair to black to show the mixed emotions of her mother getting married. Kat turned and gave a worried look as their mother, Kelly bound up the stairs. As she entered the room Zoey landed with a 'thud' on the bed.

"What happened, I heard a scream" asked Kelly.

"Oh, that was Michelle; she had a nightmare and woke up screaming. Sorry if we alarmed you," answered Zoey kindly. As Kelly left everyone stared at Zoey and asked what just happened. But she had no idea.

The next day, Zoey woke bright and early and stretched. While stretching she noticed a tattoo on her stomach. It reminded her of the symbol she drew when she was little. Her father, Jim, had taught her how to draw it. Maybe all of the changes might be connected to his death. Zoey ran to the closet and grabbed the box of her mother's old papers. She found the one she was looking for, her father's coroner's report. When everyone woke up, she had them gather in her room to discuss what is happening. It seems her father's death wasn't an accident but a weird murder and the tattoo on his stomach is the same.

"Hey, if this is happening to Zoey, then maybe us too," answered Emma with a questioning look on her face. Katie, Emma and Kat lifted their shirts to reveal the exact same tattoo on their stomachs too.

"Wait a minute. I know that mark, hold on," said Michelle. She ran over to Zoey's bookcase and pulled out her other mythical creatures' book. She flipped through until page found the page about elves. She put the book on the floor and pointed to a person changing into an elf, and it revealed the same tattoo.

"You mean, we are turning into elves? And that our dad was one too? That is so cool" exclaimed Emma and Kat at the same time.

"Hang on there is one more thing, this stage happens when dangerous a object or person is coming at you, you turn back to normal but still go on with changes," answered Michelle with a stern face.

"That means our enemy has to be family," Zoey answered with disappointment. All the girls knew they couldn't fight there family even if it was Claire. But it would be the only way to stop some of the madness.

Weeks passed and still no improvement, all the girls now kept on getting spurts of elf change here and there. The one day Zoey was in her room when her sisters walked in with her mother behind them. When she closed the door she asked if anything was wrong. All the girls did was say "no," and look away.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk then fine," she said as she opened the door it wasn't the hallway but a middle of a stone tower stood outside the door. When Kelly and the girls stepped out, they were in there true forms: Zoey in her past hair colors of black, silver and red, Emma in her red, green and black colors, Katie in her purple, white and black colors and Kat in her blue, orange and yellow colors. While the girls floated in mid-air they looked down at their mother and gasped. She was dressed in a black and blue evil sorcerer's outfit.

"Well, girls I am glad your powers finally developed, I have waited so long to destroy you. Just like what I did to your father. Yes, I killed your father because when he found out who I was he tried to protect you with that stupid tattoo. But he couldn't finish his little tattoo spell thing," sneered Kelly.

"You monster, how could you kill dad? For that we will make you pay," Zoey slapped back at Kelly. Zoey's hands started to glow red, Katie's and Emma's black and Kat's yellow. They weaved back and forth in the air, firing down on Kelly but it didn't work. Then it hit Zoey, her dream wasn't a dream but a vision of the future. She knew what she had to do.

"You can't hurt us because you are to weak and puny, Mom" shouted Zoey

"Yeah," shouted the girls.

"You can't even ground us. So how are you going to destroy us?" asked Zoey in a mocking tone.

"What did you say young lady," Kelly answered in an angered way.

"You heard me right. Now Kat, Emma and Katie all of us must concentrated and focus on an image of dad. And now," shouted Zoey

As all four of them fired, Kelly screamed and fell to the hard stone. Now Zoey's vision was complete. They stood over her dying body like in the vision, now Zoey and her sisters were out of harms way, for now. As they turned, a faint whisper of their father's voice "thank you, my little girls" blew like the wind. They turned and walked back through the door into Zoey's room to find James and Michelle waiting to find out what happened.


End file.
